


golden globes

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:omfg can i request a smut where the reader goes with timmy to the golden globes and since he’s wearing rings maybe have the reader kiss or suck on his fingers and he just MELTS okay thanks <3





	golden globes

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

Tim’s right eyebrow had risen so far that it was partially hidden beneath his curls, which had grown in rather nicely since last summer. His hair looked sexy, might as well say it how it was. You sat next to him in a large ballroom, surrounded by hundreds of people as they announced the nominees for one of the final awards of the night. Every time he shifted, he sparkled, blinding and beautiful.

You kissed his pointer finger for a moment longer, the ring itself, then kissed the tip of his middle finger, moving down its side oh so slowly. His mouth parted, and he visibly swallowed rather hard.

“You look really fucking good,” you breathed on the skin between his fingers, smiling. He shuddered, swallowing again.

“I gotta keep up with you, baby,” he mumbled, eyes locking onto your legs. Black to match, the dress was shorter than you usually dared, higher on the chest with a bold exposure of your back, almost all the way down. He had cussed for a long time when you emerged from the dressing room hours ago and spun in a circle. His fingers found your thigh for a moment, hooking under your knee and lifting one leg onto his lap. You followed with the other, pushing down the adrenaline and dopamine, not here. He held your ankle absentmindedly, squeezing when you lightly licked the tip of his finger.

“Baby…” he tone was warning now, and you giggled, kissing the inside of his wrist and letting his hand fall onto your lap.

“My apologies.”

“Oh, that’s not what I’m looking for.”

“Enlighten me?”

“You’ll find out.” He curtly turned his head to watch the stage, his jaw clenched. You chewed on your thumbnail, eyes exploring his neck, desiring so very deeply to bite it hard.

His award went to another, and you could tell that it bothered him whether he was distracted by you or not. He wanted so badly to win, to have his name announced, to say something on stage. You were so fucking proud of him no matter what, but it was hard to watch his disappointment. It hurt your heart. Turning his head until he made eye contact, you kissed him lightly on the lips, holding his chin.

“I love you, and I’m so proud of you. You’ve won me over, and so many others. You’ll get there someday, okay? No award is needed for you to make a name for yourself and leave the mark on the world that you have.”

His eyes softened, and he pulled you closer by the waist to kiss you firmly, putting his other hand on the back of your neck. “I love you.”

“I love you,” a smooch to the chin, the side of his jaw, his neck, and you sat back in your seat, clearing your throat and pushing down the need to touch him. Soon. He smirked and watched the stage again, massaging your ankle now with long fingers. Oh.

Dancing on a wooden floor, your arms around his neck, his arms around your waist, nobody else existed. Cameras flashed, you momentarily prayed photos wouldn’t be plastered on the internet… but he didn’t seem to care at all, so why should you? It was an intimate moment, sure… but Timmy had brought you here, stood with you in front of the world, held you close, he wanted them to know. So fuck it. You kissed him again, dancing faster, moving your hips into his core and enjoying the growing hardness beneath his belt. He groaned into your lips, squeezing you tightly and rolling his body a little.

“Get me a drink, and we’ll leave after?” It was fun to tease him, make him wait, frustrate him. His jaw clenched for the umpteenth time that night, and he kissed the corner of your mouth before making his way to the bar. You sat down at a side table and breathed out slowly, watching a random mix of celebrities jiving together in rhythm on the wood. A few you had met, most you were too scared to talk to. If they approached, you graciously said hello, if they didn’t, you waited for Timothée to introduce you. Several were far more curious than you had imagined, but, after all, he was so, so loved by many. 

You could not fucking imagine why. 

“Here you go, my girl.” Placing two whiskey sours next to each other, he sat down beside you and kissed your temple. Always a kiss before departing, even if he was only gone a moment, and always a kiss upon returning. You wondered if he realized that he was doing it. Probably not.

“Mercí, Timothée.”

His face flushed, and he held your chin between his thumb and pointer finger. The ring was cold on your skin. “You’re driving me fucking crazy.”

“I’m enjoying myself, aren’t you?”

“Yes, and I intend to ensure you enjoy yourself even more later on. Maybe four or five times.” His eyebrows wiggled as he sat back, sipping his drink and unabashedly looking at your chest. Your heart fluttered.

“Sounds promising.”

Drinking far too fast, you felt dizzy, tempted for another drink and instead electing to drink whatever was in the mini bar in your shared hotel room. He had downed the entirety of his drink in a few minutes only, his eyes shining and watching you with full attention. You licked the rim of the glass on purpose, fucking him with your eyes and laughing when he stood and pulled you to your feet. Through the throngs of people, hello, yes, great to see you, see you soon! Your breathing accelerated even more when the doors shut and you were in the car with him. Hand on the inside of your thigh, squeezing, rubbing his thumb on the skin, the hotel wasn’t far. Thank God.

Sixteenth floor. A strangely intimate moment in the elevator, his hand pressed flat on the wall above your head. You stared up at him, leaning your head back, and he simply stared back. The corner of his mouth turned up in a little grin, and for the last few floors his hand was on your hip, his forehead meeting yours. 

No words. So much said.

The door shut, do not disturb on the outside, lock it, bolt it, chain it. His hands were in your hair, your fingers were wrapped around the upper straps of the harness, backing up, stumbling over your heels. He pushed you back onto the bed and removed them himself, kissing your ankles and allowing his hands to explore up both of your calves. The rings were cold, warming the more they touched your skin, and you sat up, grabbing his wrist. He froze watching you with wide eyes as you sucked on his middle finger, right down to the ring.

“Fuck,” Tim groaned, pupils dilated, he crawled onto the bed over your body, holding his hand up willingly and refusing to move his gaze from your mouth. You bit down lightly on the ring and he pushed you onto your back, holding both hands above your head, the other hand tugging your panties off quickly. “Fuck, wait.”

“Where are you going?” He had risen suddenly, standing and pulling his rings off, walking to the bathroom.

“These are probably gross, I’m washing my hands, I don’t want to stick my fingers inside of you if they’re dirty.”

Oh my fucking God.

Back in less than a minute, on top of you again, no time wasted. Finger-fucking you hard and fast, he sucked on your neck, thrusting his lower body against your hip in rhythm with his hand. The sounds he made, God the sounds, the way his fingers felt, you were soaring, exploding into an orgasm in so short a time that even he seemed surprised. Pleased, though. So very pleased.

“Holy shit, baby, you were that ready for me, huh?” He sat up and tugged the harness off, throwing it and his shirt onto the floor in a hurry. You undid his belt with shaking fingers, your lower body vibrating, needing, empty, hollow.

“Of fucking course I was, I love you so God damn much, Tim…”

He beamed, he was so fucking beautiful, shoving his pants and boxers down with clumsy and excited hands.

“You have a condom in your bag, right?” His voice was low and raspy, he always sounded exactly the same before you made love. Impatient.

You nodded, sitting up and unzipping your dress from the side, abandoning it on the side of the bed and propping yourself up on two pillows. Legs spread, waiting, you wiggled, twitched with anticipation while he slid the condom into place and got back onto the bed. Pushing your legs even further apart with one knee, he slid one arm under your lower back to lift your waist into the air. Fuck. He really did have every intention of making you come multiple times. You felt like you were already on the verge again. Sometimes the second time was almost effortless.

He moved so quickly and gracefully that it caught you off guard, a deep thrust with no hesitation before continuing his movements, the pleasure shocking you from the bottom of your spine to the top of your head. You held yourself up with one arm and gripped his elbow with the other hand, maintaining eye contact, mouth agape, sounds escaping that you weren’t aware you were capable of making. He felt so fucking good.

“Keep looking at me like that, and I’m not going to last very long,” he warned, shaking his head a little in disbelief and chewing on his bottom lip.

“You can come more than once,” you reminded him, laughing in ecstasy and letting your head drop back.

It was sudden and intense, the second high rolling through your body, starting between your thighs and shocking your system. You collapsed backwards, arching your back into the air through it, and it seemed that that was all he needed. He yelled sharply and smacked the headboard hard, squeezing his eyes shut. The yell drew out slowly into a deep growl, his head hanging, his hair a mess and still so beautiful it almost made you come again.


End file.
